It's Not Just Me
by unlikelyRLshipper
Summary: D/L. OK, so this is a post-ep for Personal Foul.  Just another fic about what happened when Lindsay came over to Danny's place  because she totally did! .  Inspired  at least in part  by the Rascal Flatts song of the same name.


****

**No, your eyes are not deceiving you: this is a new story from me! And for those of you who know my stuff: no, your eyes are not deceiving you, this is an 'M' fic, and one that certainly earns that rating! **

**So, I've wanted to use this song in a fic for a while now, but I could never figure out how, and then one day, it just hit me: Personal Foul post-ep! 'Cause we all know that's **_**never**_** been done before! :P **

**Like I said before, this is a 'M' fic – and I'm not kidding about this: this story took on a mind of its own and it seriously turned into both the longest and the smuttiest fic I've ever written, and I'm really nervous about it (those of you who know me probably have a good idea of why I'm so worried about this one!)**

**So while I go hide in a corner from embarrassment/squeamishness, please enjoy this fic!**

**Oh, and I don't own CSI:NY, or this song, which belongs to Rascal Flatts.**

**Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

Getting off the phone with Lindsay, Danny was certain that she wouldn't be coming over to talk with him, even though he'd all but begged her to. For the past few weeks, he'd been feeling guilty about what he'd done in the aftermath of Ruben Sandoval's death, but all those feelings became even more amplified when Rikki appeared at his door, informing him that she was leaving to go move in with her sister. He'd been trying to get her to talk to him ever since Lindsay's confession in their office, but she'd been hesitant, and if he was being truly honest with himself, he couldn't blame her. However, that didn't mean that he was going to stop trying. He was determined to make things right with Lindsay. If for nothing else, he had to salvage their friendship, though he was hoping that much more than that.

Lost in his thoughts, Danny was slow to realize that he was being buzzed from downstairs. Operating on autopilot, he got up and went to the intercom.

"Hello?"

All he heard was silence.

"Hello?"

Once again, there was just silence on the other end. He was about to yell into the intercom for whoever it was to stop screwing around with him, but then his brain clicked over and a single word escaped his lips, before he had the chance to fully think it through.

"Montana?"

"This was a mistake." He heard the phone hang up on him.

"Shit!" Danny dashed for his keys, shoving his feet into a pair of converse and grabbing a jacket before he threw open his door and ran out, slamming the door behind him. He bolted down the staircase as fast as he could, struggling to get his jacket on as he did. He burst through the front door and looked both ways, trying to figure out which way Lindsay had gone, but he didn't see her anywhere and he realized for the first time that he'd left his glasses back up in his apartment. He started to panic a bit, not wanting her to get anyway from him once again, when he felt something drawing him to the right. Choosing not to question it, he threw himself out into the rain and raced off to the right. He quickly reached the corner and as he ran around it, he managed to make out Lindsay's outline in the pouring rain.

"Lindsay!" He called out to her, and she seemed to quicken her pace at the sound of his voice. "Stop!" He bolted after her and managed to get within a couple of arms' lengths of her.

"DAMMIT LINDSAY, STOP!"

For whatever reason, she finally stopped moving and she turned to face him, taking in his dishelved appearance. He must have run out of his place right after she hung up on him: his jacket was thrown haphazardly over his body and not done up, he was still dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a wifebeater (which Lindsay tried not to focus on as it was turning into a second skin the more wet it got), and he didn't have his glasses on, meaning that he wouldn't be able to tell that the moisture on her face had more to do with her tears than the rain.

"What do you want Danny? It's late, I'm soaked, and I'm going home."

"Then why are you here? Your place is across town." It seemed like a stupid thing to say the minute it left his mouth, but he couldn't think of anything better to say.

"You asked me to come over, don't you remember? I knew it wasn't a good idea, but I came over anyways, but I was wrong. Look, I'll see you tomorrow, we can talk after work then."

"No, we won't. You'll make up another excuse to avoid me like you have been for the last couple of weeks."

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Lindsay's voice took on a hard edge as she said those words to Danny, and it was a tone that he'd only come to know from her in the wake of Ruben's death and his actions thereafter.

Danny sighed and ran his hand over his face in frustration. "Alright, I deserved that, but I'm trying here and you're not giving me anything!"

Lindsay felt the anger boil up inside her, and she lashed out at him. "I'm not giving you anything? I told you that I love you and you said nothing! I've tried here, but your attempts have been too little, too late. I can't do this anymore!" Sparing one last glance at Danny, who stood there with a blank expression on his face, Lindsay shook her head and sharply turned, starting to walk away again.

"I'm terrified."

She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. Her head was screaming at her, telling her to keep moving, but her body wouldn't comply. There was something in his tone that rooted her in place, her back still to him.

Unsure of what was happening with her or how long she would stay there, Danny started to speak quickly.

"I'm terrified because when a girl has told me that she loved me in the past, I've run for the hills, but with you, I don't want to run. I want to be with you even more. I meant what I said to you after you stood me up for lunch: I was only looking for a couple of laughs, nothing serious. It was only while you kept pushing me away that I realized that I wanted more than that – I couldn't stop thinking about you. After leaving you at the airport in Montana and flying back here on my own, I knew that you were interested in something more too, but I honestly never thought that you would ever be in love with me because I know that I'm not good enough for you.

"I'm terrified because I've never felt as strongly about someone as I feel about you. I've never been more miserable in my life than I am right now, and I know it's because I miss you. It doesn't matter that we see each other almost every day at work, it's not the same. I miss the twinkle in your eyes when you see me, that twinkle that makes my chest tighten every time. I miss the warm smile you give me when I try to make you laugh, however bad my joke is. I miss the stolen glances, the stolen kisses in the locker room, holding hands in the elevator and the truck. I miss spending time in our office, when all we're doing is writing reports but we're together. I miss spending our days off together, whether I'm following you around on your errands or we're curled up on the couch together. I miss falling asleep with you in my arms and waking up with you still here, right where you belong."

Danny noticed that the rain was coming down harder now, so he took two steps forward, took a deep breath and said the last bit even louder to make sure that Lindsay would hear him.

"Most of all, I'm terrified that you don't feel the same way about me anymore. After all the crap I've put you through, I wouldn't blame you if you didn't. I'm terrified that I've screwed up my chances with you, with the smartest, kindest, and most beautiful woman I've ever met, and that I'll never have the chance to be with you for what I hope is a very long time to come. I'm terrified that you don't love me anymore, when that's how I feel about you. I know I'm asking a lot of you, but tell me that you haven't let that go yet. Tell me that you miss me as much as I miss you. I can't live without you, I don't want to live without you, so please Lindsay, tell me that I'm not the only one who feels like this."

Finished with his speech, Danny stood with his chest heaving both from exertion and from his raw emotions. He'd said all he could to try and get her back, and if it didn't work, then he'd have to face the consequences for the rest of his life. Danny continued to stare at Lindsay's back when he noticed her finally start to move, facing him once more but avoiding his eyes, looking as emotionally raw as he felt.

"Why didn't you say this to me in our office?" The anger was now completely gone from Lindsay's voice.

"Because this isn't the type of thing that we should've talked about at work when we could have been interrupted at any moment…"

"And out in the middle of the street during a rainstorm is the right place?" She cut him off, not completely buying his excuse.

"No, but there's another reason: I didn't say anything because I want you to really believe me when I say those words to you, to know that there's no way I'm saying them only because you said them first. I have a lot of things to make up for right now, and no matter how much you want me to say them or how much I want to say them, I haven't earned that right yet. Actions speak louder than words, isn't that what people always say? If you'll let me, I want to show you just how much I care about you."

Danny hoped that the fact that Lindsay hadn't run off yet meant that she still felt the same way about him, but he couldn't be sure. The silence between them was killing him, and then something unexpected happened: now, between his lack of glasses, the rain that continued to beat down on their heads, and the fact that he'd not been sleeping at all lately, he could've been imagining it all, but Danny swore that he saw a small smile grace Lindsay's lips. Real or imagined, it caused his heart to start to race.

"Let's say that you're not the only one who feels that way and that we both want to give us another try. It's not going to be easy, and I need to know that you're not going to give up because we can't just go back to the way things were before and pretend that none of this has happened."

Danny felt his heart race even quicker, but he took a calming breath before he answered her. "I know, and I swear to you that this won't happen again. I'll never hurt you like this again." He was being very careful about his words now, not wanting to say the wrong thing and screw it all up again.

Lindsay shook her head. "You can't promise that Danny."

Danny cautiously took another step forward, bringing him within reach of Lindsay but he didn't try to touch her just yet. "Yes I can. You may not be able to believe me right now, and that's OK, but what you're feeling, I won't be the cause of that feeling ever again."

It was Lindsay's turn to let out a heavy sigh. "I want to believe you, I do, but…"

"But nothing. Are you willing to let me show you that I mean everything I've said tonight?"

Lindsay finally looked up into his face, holding his gaze for the first time that night. "Yes."

Danny couldn't stop himself this time as his arms wrapped around Lindsay and pulled her into his body. Lindsay's head hit his chest and she felt his heart racing. She felt him bury his face in her neck and she felt new moisture hit her skin there, and she quickly realized that it wasn't rain. She pulled back from him and forced him to look her in the eyes and she watched as tears continued to stream down his cheeks. Knowing that wiping at his cheeks in the pouring rain would be useless, Lindsay decided to try another way of comforting him.

Just as she'd done the first time she kissed him in the hospital hallway, she leaned forward and up until her lips came in contact with his. There was no urgency in the kiss and it continued until Danny and Lindsay were both out of breath. Standing so close to each other and breathing the same air, Lindsay shivered and they both suddenly realized that they had been standing in the rain this whole time.

"C'mon Lindsay, I'll take you home."

"No." Danny was confused by her refusal, thinking that she wanted to go alone.

"I'm not letting you go home by yourself this late at night, especially with the Cabbie Killer still out there."

"No, I want to go back upstairs to your place."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

Lindsay couldn't help the smile that started to grow on her face. "Yes. We're both soaked and we're both exhausted. I won't make it back to my place and anyways, half of my stuff is already over here."

Seeing just how serious she was, Danny nodded and took her hand in his, leading her back to his building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time Danny and Lindsay got back upstairs to his apartment, Lindsay's teeth were full-on chattering. She'd tried to stick close to Danny the whole way up to stay warm from his body heat, but it hadn't worked so well as he was just as soaked as she was. In the elevator up, he'd suggested to her that she hop into the shower and warm herself that way, but she refused, just wanting some dry clothes and to sleep for an eternity. Part of Danny wanted to continue to argue with her about it, but he thought the better of it, not wanting to drive her off.

Stepping back into his apartment and locking the door, Danny and Lindsay remained in the foyer to remove their wet clothing. Danny grabbed two hangers from the front hall closet and peeled his jacket off, helping Lindsay out of hers before hanging them both up in the doorway of the closet.

"Stay here. I'll go get you a towel and some dry clothes." Lindsay watched as Danny disappeared into his apartment, taking in just how closely his clothes clung to his body. Just as quickly as the thought came to her mind, she shook it out once more.

Unable to stand being in her soaking clothes anymore, Lindsay started to peel them off with some difficulties, but she was down to her underwear when she heard Danny returning. Her heart started to race, wondering how Danny would react to seeing her all but naked for the first time in several weeks. She watched as Danny, now wearing his glasses again, let his eyes flicker down her body for a second before returning to her face.

"I couldn't find a thick sweater in any of your stuff, so I grabbed you one of mine. I hope that's OK."

"Yeah, that's fine, thanks."

Danny dropped the clothing pile on the hall table, handing the bigger towel to Lindsay to dry herself off, stepping behind her with the smaller towel and using it to gently wring her dripping hair out. Lindsay's eyes involuntarily fluttered shut at the sensation of his fingers coming in contact with her scalp, managing to keep the towel moving over her body so as to not betray what he was really doing to her. When his fingers stopped moving, she re-opened her eyes and desperately hoped that he wouldn't notice the flushed look on her face.

"I'm gonna get out of my clothes. Are you gonna be OK?" Lindsay nodded and Danny took his leave back to his bedroom, her wet clothes in his hands.

XXXXXX

Danny hadn't meant to be so abrupt with Lindsay, but he was very aware that the growing bulge in his pants would not be concealed at all by the wet clothes sticking to his skin. Heading for the bathroom, he hung Lindsay's clothes over the tub side and shower curtain rod. He grabbed a towel for himself, quickly dried his hair off and started to take his clothes off, hissing as the sweatpants dragged over his erection. He wrapped the towel around his waist and gripped the sides of the sink to try and calm himself down.

He wanted so badly to show Lindsay physically just how much he cared for her, but he knew that it was too soon to jump back into bed together. Of course, it wasn't helping him any that he'd found Lindsay standing there wearing next to nothing, or that while he dried her hair, she'd started to sigh, a sound that he'd recognized her making from when he'd touched her in just the right places. Determined to just go to sleep tonight with nothing else going on, Danny walked back into his bedroom and found his baggiest pair of sweatpants. Tying them around his waist satisfied that they hid (for the most part) just how badly he wanted her, he tossed the towel into the laundry hamper and started to look for a dry wifebeater.

A knock on the doorframe surprised him somewhat and he looked up to see Lindsay standing there dressed in the clothes he'd given her and carrying her wet towels. "Just toss 'em in the hamper, I don't care that they're wet." While Lindsay did that, Danny pulled the wifebeater over his head, not wanting to give either of them any further temptations. "Go ahead and hop in the bed, I'm gonna go make sure that everything is locked up and off before I go crash on the couch for the night."

"Alright, goodnight Danny."

Danny was so thankful when she didn't protest at all. "Goodnight Lindsay." As he walked by her, he placed a kiss to her forehead and a very chaste one to her lips, and then he left her all alone in his bedroom.

XXXXXXX

Lindsay wasn't sure what to do now: she was exhausted and the bed was calling out to her, wanting her to just collapse and give into sleep, but at the same time, she felt pretty bad for forcing Danny from his own bed after already inviting herself over for the night. Then her brain informed her of exactly why it wasn't such a bad idea that the two of them would be sleeping separately:

_1) they'd only just gotten back together an hour ago, and they hadn't yet set up any ground rules of where they were going from here,_

_2) she was still feeling the hurt and anguish that his actions had caused over the past few weeks, and_

_3) they'd never been ones to wait when it came to matters of the bedroom – the first evening they'd spent together after she came back from Montana, they'd ended up spending the night on his pool table, unable to deny the sexual tension between them anymore_

However, all of that didn't mean that a part of her, and a pretty significant part of her at that, didn't want to give in right now.

A shiver ran up Lindsay's spine and she decided to climb into his bed and hopefully warm up between the dry clothes and the thick covers. When Lindsay's head hit the pillow, she thought for sure that she'd be asleep in minutes, but there was something that she'd not been counting on: each time she closed her eyes, she was overwhelmed by images of Danny and of them together in happier times. She tried to turn over and will the images away, but it really didn't helping that the bedding smelled so distinctively of him. When she'd first pulled the sweater over her head, she'd noticed that it smelled of him too, but it was faint enough that she just ignored it.

All of her efforts to stop the images swirling around in her brain on caused them to change into a highlight reel of sorts of their most intimate moments together. Now more awake than ever, and turned on, Lindsay decided to give up on sleep for the moment and she pushed the covers away from her face, turning onto her back to stare at the ceiling and start thinking about everything that was going on between them at the moment. Despite telling Danny that she'd have to learn how to let go of her feelings for him, she knew they would never go away completely. She'd been talking with her mom a lot recently, needing a kind ear to listen to her heartbreak and frustrations, and while her mother hadn't said outright 'Dump the bastard', Lindsay knew her mother didn't think she should waste anymore time on Danny Messer because she deserved better.

Lindsay honestly couldn't say that she didn't agree with her mother on that, but she also knew that she'd not been perfect in their relationship either: she knew that pushing him away the previous year had hurt him, and the fact that she'd not come to him as a friend had hurt even more; after Ruben's death, she'd not kept trying to get him to open up, though he was clearly hurting – after getting rejected a few times for trying to help, her wounded pride caused her to back off, convinced that it was for the best because she was bad with kind of thing, that he needed some space and that when he was ready, he'd come to her, they'd talk and everything would be good again. For as much as she was mad at him for what he'd done, she knew that she was mad at herself too. They both needed to work on their relationship together and see where they ended up.

Lindsay's thoughts were broken up by Danny's careful footfalls into his bedroom. "Danny?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"I wasn't sleeping."

"Oh. Well, I just wanna grab another blanket."

"You really don't need to do that, we can share the bed."

Danny swallowed thickly, knowing that it he did that, he'd not be able to control himself. Grabbing the first blanket he found in his closet, he quickly shut the door and started to leave the room again, feeling another wave of desire washing over him. "That's OK, I'll take the couch."

"Wait…"

Reluctantly, Danny stopped and slowly turned around, thankful once again for his baggy sweatpants. Lindsay slowly walked over to him, saying nothing, and Danny was too busy trying to concentrate on calming himself down to say or do anything. An arm's length away from him, she stopped and stared at his face, searching for some indication of what was going through his mind. Danny stared back at her and the intensity of her gaze was certainly not helping his predicament at all.

Lindsay took the final two steps towards him and pressed their bodies flush together. Danny hissed involuntarily and quickly tried to backtrack. "Linds, I'm sorry…"

"Why are you apologizing?" she asked, cutting him off. To make sure that he understood her exact meaning, she rubbed herself against him, getting a low moan out of him.

"Because…because we shouldn't be doing this now…there are so many things we gotta fix about us first…"

"This isn't one of them…" she countered.

"I know, but…"

Lindsay nodded her head and stepped away from him again.

"Thank you." Before Danny could try to leave again, Lindsay quickly yanked the hoodie over her head, revealing the fact that she was wearing nothing underneath. Danny's breathing hitched and his body screamed at him to touch her.

"Linds…"

"Stop fighting – we both want this." She stepped towards him again and stopped mere inches away as Danny started to shake his head adamantly.

"Stop fighting." Lindsay watched as he looked anywhere but at her, and she reached out to make him look at her. Looking straight into his eyes, she reached for his wrists, guiding his hands to her breast and moaning when they connected. His hands remained still, but he'd not pulled them away, so she was sure that she was starting to convince him.

"Stop fighting." Still staring at him, she snaked one of her hands into the waistband of his pants and she stroked him. His eyes intensified and she knew that she finally had him where she wanted him.

Danny squeezed her breasts firmly before tearing his hands away and locking his arms around her back, crashing his lips to hers in sheer desperation. Danny turned them and walked them into one of the bedroom walls and when his arms hit the solid mass, he brought them around again to lift her off the floor and pin her to the wall with his body. Lindsay's mind has all but shut off the minute Danny's lips locked onto hers and she was operating only on instinct. As Danny's hands lifted her from the floor, she wrapped her legs around his waist, taking the opportunity to devour his mouth.

Not having to hold her up between her legs locked around his waist and his body pinning her to the wall, Danny's hands were free to roam her skin, never content to stay in one place too long, just trying to explore her all at once. Lindsay's hands went up the back of his wifebeater and yanked it up over his head, waiting until Danny pulled away from the kiss briefly and worked his arms out of it before tossing it somewhere behind him. With the offensive piece of clothing now gone, Lindsay ran her hands over the muscles of his back, what she'd wanted to do ever since she'd seen him without the jacket on. One hand slid down into the back of his pants to squeeze his ass, and in response, one of Danny's hands plunged into her pants and connected with her clit, causing her to buck her hips and bite down on his lower lip.

Unable to take it anymore, Danny wrapped one arm around her waist to support her and pulled away from the wall, pulling his hand back out of her pants to try and get them off her as fast as possible. He'd gotten them down to around her mid-thigh before Lindsay's impatience got the better of her. She steadied herself on his shoulders and unwrapped her legs from his waist, kicking her pants the rest of the way down and off. Re-wrapping her legs around him, she reached down and undid his pants, shoving them down to the floor. Without any warning, she grabbed a hold of his throbbing erection and sunk down onto him. Danny shoved her back into the wall as they both moaned loudly at being joined for the first time in weeks and it didn't take long for them to find a rapid and pounding rhythm.

He could tell that Lindsay was as close to coming as he was, so his hand sought out her clit once more and after a few furious swipes at the tender flesh, he felt her inner muscles start to violently contract around him. The sensation proved too much for him and he thrust up into her one last time before exploding inside her, her muscles continuing to work around him. When he was finally spent, he leaned heavily into her trying not to collapse on the floor. As his strength returned, he leaned both his forearms on either side of her body, trying to take his weight off her. Lindsay took the opportunity to unwrap her legs from around his waist, keeping a tight grip on his shoulders as she lowered herself to the floor again. On solid ground again, she ran her hands down from his shoulders to his chest, leaning forward to pepper his upper torso with soft kisses. She continued upward with her kisses and caresses, wrapping her arms around his neck to bring his face down to her level. She trailed kisses all over his neck and along his stubbled jawline before finally stopping at his mouth.

Unlike the kiss that they'd shared only minutes before, this one was slow and kinda lazy, the two of them taking their time to explore every inch of each other's mouths. Over the course of their kiss, Danny had pressed his body flush against hers once again, trapping her against the wall, and she could feel him hardening once more. Breaking the kiss, she leaned up to whisper into his ear.

"Show me how you feel about me, please?"

As she came back to face him again, Danny could see that for all he's said to her earlier and the mind-blowing sex they'd just had, she still felt very insecure about being with him again. Stepping out of his pants, he took one of her shaking hands in his and led them back to his bed, sitting them both on the edge for a moment because he needed to say something to her first.

"I need you to understand something, Lindsay." He took the hand that he was still holding and pressed it flat against his chest over his heart, keeping his hand over top of hers. "You've had at least a part of my heart since the day we met, but I didn't realize what was going on until you had the whole thing and by then, I knew that I wanted us, or maybe even needed us, to be more than just friends. My feelings for you have never wavered, they've only just grown and deepened as time has gone on. Neither of us can say what the future holds, but I want you to know that that part of my heart that you stole at the zoo, that will always belong to you, no matter what."

Danny watched as tears freely spilled down her cheeks and she tried to figure out what to say in response. "I…"

Danny used his free hand to place a single finger over her mouth to silence her, and when he was sure that she wouldn't try to talk, he removed his finger and started to wipe away her tears with his thumb. As he finished, he leaned forward and captured her lips sweetly, his first attempt to show her how he felt about her.

The kiss grew slowly in its intensity, which allowed Danny ample time to let his hands caress her skin. He removed his hand from on top of hers and brought it up to cup her cheek while his other hand snaked its way into her hair and started to gently massage her scalp. With her hand now free to do as it wanted to, she let it run up his chest to the back of his head, running her fingers through the hair at the nape of the neck just as she knew he loved.

Danny's hands left her face and hair, winding themselves around her back and drawing her with him as he let himself fall backwards onto the bed. They didn't remain where they were for long, as Danny rolled them into the middle of the bed, leaving him on top of her. He slowly pulled his arms out from under her and lowered her to the bed, choosing to keep himself hovering just inches above her. Lindsay could feel his erection pressing against her stomach, but he seemed to be more interested in her needs rather than his own at the moment.

Danny finally broke off their kiss and he started to leave a trail of kisses from one jawline to the other before honing in on her neck, being careful not to leave any marks as Lindsay tilted her head to give him better access. After spending a few minutes on her neck, he moved on to her collarbone and her shoulders and then to the swell of her breasts, slowing down once again to pay due attention to each one, his mouth causing Lindsay to writhe underneath him. His journey south continued, peppering her stomach with kisses and running his tongue inside her belly button.

Lindsay started to whimper softly, the anticipation of his mouth reaching her sex driving her crazy, so she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed when he skipped right over it and kissed her legs instead, switching back and forth between each leg to make sure that neither was neglected. As he ran out of skin to touch and kiss, Lindsay waited to see what he would do next, desperately hoping that he would go back and make up for his negligence. She wasn't disappointed when she felt first his hands and then his lips begin to tease her thighs. Her legs involuntarily spread further apart to give Danny better access, but he wasn't in a hurry quite yet. He continued to place soft kisses to her inner thighs and run his fingers lazily over the soft skin until he heard a frustrated growl escape Lindsay's lips. Knowing that he'd teased her enough, Danny placed a soft kiss to her delicate curls, turning his attention back to her face for a moment.

When she noticed him staring, she looked right back at him and watched as a smile grew on his face and he slid one finger into her. She moaned, thankful that he'd stopped his teasing for the moment and she focused on the sensation of him lazily sliding his finger in and out of her. He saw the lusty smile appear on her face and it encouraged him to speed up his movements. He added a second finger and started to feel the very first beginnings of her inner muscles contracting around his fingers. He glanced up at her once more and saw that she was very close to coming. With a bit of a smug grin on his face, a wicked idea popped into Danny's head.

For her part, Lindsay had no idea what Danny was thinking of doing as her eyes were clamped shut so she could focus on what Danny's fingers were doing to her. When she felt a cold rush of air as Danny pulled his fingers from inside her, her eyes flew open and she lifted her head off the pillow, trying to figure out what was going on. It was then that she saw Danny's left arm come to rest on her hips and press her into the bed, she felt the fingers that had just been inside her flick over her clit a few times, and then she felt Danny's tongue thrust up into her, starting off at the quick pace that his fingers had left off on.

If Danny's arm hadn't been restraining her lower half, Lindsay knew she would've jumped off the bed, shocked that Danny was doing something to her that he'd not done in a very long time. Her entire body went wild with the sensations he was causing within her, and she was glad that he was keeping her mostly in one spot because all of her movements would've likely otherwise caused a loss of contact between them.

Danny continued his ministrations, working his tongue furiously until he heard her breathing begin to hitch, a tell-tale sign of her imminent climax. Easing the pressure of his arm on her hips somewhat, Lindsay changed the angle at which his tongue was hitting her and with a few more swipes of his tongue and fingers over her clit, she came undone. He continued to move his tongue and fingers as she rode out her climax, trying to ease her down gently. When she finally collapsed on the bed and stopped moving, he lapped up any juices that he'd already missed, placing a few more delicate kisses to her sex before licking any excess from his fingers and climbing back up her body to place a hot kiss on her lips, wanting her to taste her own release on his lips.

Lindsay responded eagerly to the kiss, letting her hands roam all over Danny's body. Her small hand closed around his erection and she pumped him a few times, feeling him harden even more than he already was. Knowing that he wouldn't let her get away with her own teasing for much longer, as he was doing as she asked and showing her just how much he cared for her, Lindsay swirled her index finger around his tip, picking up the pre-cum that had collected there. Pulling apart from Danny, she seductively drew her finger back up to her mouth and licked it, taking pleasure in the fact that her movements had elicited a full-body shiver and a low groan out of him. He locked eyes with her and she noticed that they were now a deep and rich shade of blue, a darker colour than she'd ever seen before.

Danny had been quite pleased with himself thus far – he'd had a raging hard-on for a good portion of the night, but he'd managed to stay in control for the most part (in all fairness, she'd been the one to join them together against the wall), but when he felt her hand work his cock and then watched her lick her finger clean of his pre-cum, it had taken every ounce of self-control not to plow into her and fuck her like crazy. But they'd already done that once tonight, and he really wanted her to know and to feel just how deeply he cared for her. Instead, he reached up and pushed a few stray strands of hair from her face, smiling down at her as he leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"You're beautiful Montana."

Those three words, though not the three words Lindsay had been hoping to hear when she came over here, still helped to put Lindsay at ease with her decision and she reached up for his cheek, guiding his face back to hers so she could passionately kiss him.

When that kiss broke apart, she watched as Danny repositioned himself over her and with one thrust, he entered her. Neither of them moved at first, both experiencing an overload of sensations. Danny started at a very slow pace, pulling almost all the way out of her before burying himself deep inside her once more. His body screamed at him to go faster, but Danny was determined to draw this out for as long as possible, or at the very least, for as long as Lindsay would let him.

Lindsay started to meet him thrust for thrust and their pace sped up, Danny no longer able to withdraw as far out of her. Lindsay wrapped her legs around him and locked them at the small of his back, changing the angle and quickening their pace once more. His mouth sought hers out and they passionately kissed again, their tongues duelling for dominance. He linked their hands together and placed them over her head, feeling her nails digging into his palms as she got closer to her climax. Danny's movements were starting to get more erratic and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer. He broke off their kiss for some much needed air and they were both panting and moaning, so close to release.

Danny unlinked his right hand from her left and started to trail it down her body, but he was surprised when she stilled his hand, linked it with hers again and used their joined hands to seek out her clit. Together, they rubbed it a few times and Lindsay was teetering on the edge. Wanting Danny to join her, she freed her hand from Danny's while he continued to rub her clit and she reached down and gently cupped his balls, applying only a small amount of pressure as she held them in her hand. She felt the change immediately in Danny as he pistoned in and out of her and pressed down hard on her clit.

After having delayed it for so long, neither could hold back anymore and they climaxed together, Danny seeing stars from the sensation of what her hand was doing and from her inner muscles clamping down on him like a vice as he still twitched inside her. Lindsay was going wild under him as he continued to hit the same spot deep inside her as he was being milked for all he was forth, the lazy flicks of his fingers on her clit sending her into aftershocks.

As they both stilled desperately tried to calm down, Lindsay locked her arms around Danny, eliminating the last bit of distance between their bodies and relishing the feeling of Danny's weight pressing her into the mattress, surrounding her with his presence. Danny allowed her this moment, knowing how much she enjoyed it, but eventually he started to roll of her, wanting to give her the chance to breath normally again. However, he only moved as much as absolutely necessary, stopping to lie right next to her and pulling her into his body, letting her drape most of herself right on top of him.

"Thank you Danny."

Danny started to shake his head. "No, thank you Lindsay, for giving me another chance to show you what you mean to me. It will be better this time, I promise."

Lindsay paused for a moment before answering, a small smile growing on her lips. "I believe you Danny."

The significance of gaining even a small portion of her trust was not lost on Danny, and as his eyes started to drift shut, he captured Lindsay's lips one more time and tightened his hold on her, pulling his comforter over their rapidly cooling bodies and falling asleep for the first time in several nights.

* * *

***hesitantly returns from hiding in the corner***

**OK, so I would try and claim that I don't know where that came from, but seriously, there's a special place in my head that strictly devoted to the gutter, smut, and naughty thoughts and apparently it wanted a chance to finally come out and play! I hope none of you minded!**

**As a bit of a side note, I kinda feel like the ending is a bit abrupt, but I didn't know how else to end this fic. Apologies if you happen to agree.**

**I know I've not been around a lot here lately, but I wanted you all to know that I'm still here and that I'm still writing – I just have found nearly no time to do it! I have several story ideas right now (the epilogue to Weathering the Storm, a couple of post-eps from the new episodes, an original story or two) and when I find the time to write them up, I promise that I'll post them – I just hope you'll be back to check them out!**

**Until next time, my friends, thank you for reading, and I hope you all have a wonderful day/evening/whatever! Bye! *waves* **


End file.
